This invention relates generally to center pivot irrigation equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a stop device for preventing the rotation of spinners used for distributing water from the top of a center pivot irrigation system.
Heretofore spinners mounted on the main water distribution pipe of a center pivot irrigation system were free to continue to rotate when the water pressure to the spinners was turned off. Also, the spinners were free to rotate when contacted by the wind. The continued rotation of the spinners, which are connected to a vertical spinner drive shaft which is used for driving rubber tired drive wheels, allowed continued movement of the irrigation system, which caused the equipment to travel in an irregular path. Prior to the subject invention, there was no means for preventing the continued rotation of the spinners used for distributing water received from the distribution pipe.
Heretofore there have been various types of sprinkler systems having water stops and water-powered brakes for preventing the travel of sprinkler systems. None of the prior art devices provided the novel structure for co-acting with the water pressure in the main water distribution pipe for preventing the continued rotation of the irrigation spinners.